Hamel and the party's Christmas
by Cloti81953
Summary: This is the aftermath of Hamel and his party. It contains mainly humor and also quite a lot of romance stuff. Please check it out. AND DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!


HAMELIN'S CHRISTMAS PARTY  
  
INTRODUCTION: Hello~~~! I'd write about manga "The violinist of Hamelin", but it seems that the only anime version is available. Too bad, then.. I am just going to follow the manga story. It's been my recent obsession along with Kodocha, Mars, Hana Yori Dango, Love Hina, Battle Royale, Arms, Rave Master, Basara, Demon Palace Babylon, etc. (All mangas.) I hope you enjoy it.  
  
WARNING: This story might contain some direct and implicit spoilers. You have been warned. But of course, some of these also include my imaginations that might not fit with story pieces, so also be warned. If you are interested in knowing as to which ones are my work and which one are the true outcomes, I will gladly spoil them for you. :D  
  
Narrator: So... after defeating the mazokus and finishing their journey finally, Hamelin and his party agreed to throw a party a year later. During that time, Hamelin and Flute settled down in Sforzando(Flute is the next queen to Horn, duh!), and Raiel and Sizer settled down in Capricioso(two countries west to Senza), got married, and had a baby. Trom rebuilt his country and Cornet, Clary and others lived happily in Sforzando. Oboe and his daughter, Ocarina, settled in Capricioso as well. (For map reference, see the volume No. 4, pg. 132-133) Now the Christmas closed in and everyone, remembering full well their promise, gathered in Sforzando. Everyone in Sforzando was busy decorating things and celebrating. However.. You see, some of the heroes happened to be lost on the way.. Even though all they had to do was travel North or South depending on their location. -_-; So, the story begins.. (Curtain rises)  
  
Sizer: Raiel, honey, we are lost.  
  
Raiel: Wait, Sizer, my darling. (has a nose bleed) I am looking at the map to figure out what the heck went wrong.. Ah crap! We went North instead of going South! I was holding the map backwards somehow!  
  
Sizer: What?? Fine! Then, we will have to head backwards.. It's kinda getting cold, isn't it? It's so wonderful. It buries everything.  
  
Raiel: Sizer, don't hang onto past anymore. From now on, everything will be perfect, full of bliss, besides, Chestra and Pandora are together and the guy's not a mazoku anymore. With your family back with you, what's the worry? Besides, they are coming too!  
  
Sizer: You are right, Raiel, my love! I think flying will be faster. I will summon my valkyries to carry you and our baby. *plays her flute*  
  
Valkyries: Lady Sizer, what do you wish?  
  
Sizer: Please take my beloved husband and baby to Sforzand. All you have to do is just follow me.  
  
Valkyries: Yes, lady Sizer! Awww, what a cute baby!  
  
Brunhilde: It's got a pair of miniwings!  
  
Gerhilde: It looks so adorable!  
  
Helmwige: It's an angel!  
  
Waltraute: Just like Lady Sizer!  
  
Ortlinde: Sooo cute!!  
  
Valkyries: Awwwwww!  
  
Schwertleite: Let me hug the baby!  
  
Grimgerde: No no no, let me hold the baby!  
  
Siegrune: What are you doing, you will harm the baby! Let me hold it!  
  
Rossweisse: Stop it!! Let's just carry him alternatively!  
  
Valkyries: AGREED!  
  
Rossweisse: But what about Mr. Raiel?  
  
Sizer: *sigh* I will carry him personally in that case.  
  
Raiel: Wha~~? *has another nose bleed*  
  
Valkyries: Mr. Raiel still hasn't recovered from his nose bleed syndrome!  
  
Narrator: So the nine valkyries and Sizer flew to Sforzando and arrived safely within a few minutes. Meanwhile, Hamel and Flute were in Sforzando castle..  
  
Hamel: Take this! *throws a log*  
  
Flute: Ouch! Hamel! How many times do I have to tell you!!? We don't need that old kotatsu!  
  
Hamel: Yes, we do! I refuse to discard it! This kotatsu is special! *turns around* Eh??  
  
Valkyries, Sizer, & Raiel: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYA, Hamel!!!!!!  
  
Hamel: AHHHHHH!!! *faints*  
  
Flute: Hi everyone, I think you scared the living daylight out of him! But I must thank you. We were having some problems with throwing away his old kotatsu.  
  
Raiel: You are throwing away the kotatsu? I think you should keep it! It's a memento! It brings us back memories, you know??  
  
Flute: Raiel, you are right. I will keep it. Maybe I should make a museum!  
  
Everyone: O_o;;;  
  
Narrator: Ah, so much for preparing for Christmas, check the next episode to see what goes on with Ocarina and Oboe. Until then, good bye~~~!! 


End file.
